wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
James Black
Ivan Karpinskyj es un luchador profesional argentino retirado, quien es mejor conocido por su nombre de ring James Black dentro de la Palermo Puro Wrestling donde sería una vez Campeón Peso Pesado y una vez Campeón de la Muerte. Carrera como luchador profesional 'Palermo Puro Wrestling (2016–2017)' Para inicios de 2016, el se uniría al pequeño emprendimiento llamado Palermo Puro Wrestling (2PW). Su debut dentro de la 2PW sería en febrero de 2016, donde bajo el nombre de ring James Black haría equipo con Chase Matthews ingresando en el torneo por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la 2PW. Usando el nombre en equipo The Blood Knights, lograrían derrotar a Darkblade Legión (Liam Thorne y Vick Danger) en los octavos de final y Auto Destruction (RTC y Katana) en las semifinales para llegar a las finales del mismo torneo donde perderían ante Dessert Heat (Nick James y El Chacal) en febrero de 2016. Un día más tarde luego de finalizar el torneo por los Campeonatos en Parejas de la 2PW, se llevaría a cabo una revancha entre Black y Matthews ante los Dessert Heat por los títulos, sin embargo sería derrotados por los campeones, luego de la lucha Black atacaría a su compañero estableciéndose como heel. Black y Matthews iniciarían una rivalidad donde se llevarían a cabo cinco luchas, con Matthews ganando dos luchas y Black ganando tres luchas siendo la última el 4 de marzo de 2016. El 22 de abril de 2016 durante A Day To Fucking Die, Black iniciaría una rivalidad ante el Campeón Peso Pesado de la 2PW Tigre Blanco, siendo derrotado por este último en una lucha donde el título estaba en juego. En mayo de 2016, Ethan Golden se sumaría a la rivalidad, donde el 30 de mayo Golden lograría ganar el título en una triple amenaza. El 2 de junio de 2016, Black lograría ganar por primera vez el Campeonato Peso Pesado de la 2PW, luego de derrotar al entonces campeón Ethan Golden. El 17 de julio durante Massacre for Independence, lograría defender el título ante Terror. Para agosto de ese año, Black iniciaría una rivalidad ante Nick James donde lograría retener el título el 21 de agosto durante Tank Tank Deployment en una lucha de sillas y escaleras, y el 29 de septiembre en una lucha al mejor dos de tres caídas acabando su rivalidad. El 23 de octubre durante Grab Your Guts, iniciaría una rivalidad en contra de Jackie Kennedy donde lograría retener el título. Finalmente el 17 de noviembre durante Honor for the Death, Black perdería el título ante Máscara Sagrada en una lucha con cuenta en cualquier parte, ya que Serial Killer ingresaría para distraer a Black e iniciando una rivalidad entre los dos. El 23 de diciembre de 2016 durante Christmas Special, Black se enfrentaría ante Serial Killer, cuya lucha acabaría sin decisión. El 17 de enero de 2017 durante New Year Sucks, el y Serial Killer acabarían su rivalidad, luego de que su lucha volviera acabar sin decisión. El 25 de enero de 2017, Black lograría ganar por primera vez el Campeonato de la Muerte de la 2PW en contra de Chad Andrews, Chase Matthews, Gino, Kevin Lettiem y Nick James en una lucha de seis esquinas de baile para ganar el título vacante. El 14 de febrero durante Valentine's for Pussies, Black perdería el título ante Titto Mattix en una Lucha Hardcore. Para marzo de 2017, Black tendría una nueva rivalidad en contra de Chase Matthews, la cual acabaría en abril del mismo año. Posteriormente en abril de 2017, la 2PW cerraría. Vida personal El es un gran fan del luchador profesional inglés Pete Dunne, del luchador profesional canadiense Kenny Omega, y del luchador profesional estadounidense Dean Ambrose. El tiene una hija, la cual nació en marzo de 2018. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Black Death'' (Backflip driver) **''Bloodmoon'' (Diving double foot stomp) **''Chaos Theory'' (Spinning DDT) *'Movimientos de firma' **''Back in Black'' (Spinning side slam) **''Kneel and DIE'' (repetidas superkicks hasta arrodillar al rival y finalizarlo con un Regal Knee) **Running lariat **Sharpshooter **Step up enzuigiri *'Temas de entrada' **"A Prophecy" de Asking Alexandria (2PW; febrero de 2016 – marzo de 2016, usado en equipo con Chase Matthews) **"Unsettling Differences" de Blue Smock Nancy (2PW; marzo de 2016 – septiembre de 2016) **"Doom 3 Main Menu" de Chris Vrenna y Clint Walsh (2PW; septiembre de 2016 – diciembre de 2016) **"Can You Feel My Heart" de Bring me the Horizon (2PW; diciembre de 2016 – abril de 2017) Campeonatos y logros *'Palermo Puro Wrestling' **Campeonato Peso Pesado de la 2PW (1 vez) **Campeonato de la Muerte de la 2PW (1 vez) Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Categoría:Debuts en 2016 Categoría:Retiros en 2017 Categoría:Palermo Puro Wrestling